In terms of the energy delivered to the target in comparison to chemical explosives, beam weapons that emit coherent electromagnetic radiation, termed laser weapons, are inconsequential. However, in terms of energy-density, the energy delivered by a laser beam is magnitudes more intense than chemical explosives. Moreover, delivery time is essentially instantaneous, measured in microseconds over terrestrial distances. It is only for these two reasons: high energy-density and high delivery rate, that such low-energy devices are even seriously considered for military purposes.
The effectiveness or chemical explosives, requiring physical delivery systems, can be thwarted by passive means, such as armor plate, or active means, such as anti-missile systems. In contrast, beam weapons are highly environment sensitive. For example, particulate matter, such as dust or water droplets in ground fog or clouds, effectively disperse the beam energy. Nevertheless, If a reasonable fraction or the emitted energy can be delivered, these weapons under the proper conditions can be devastating against vehicles or personnel and equally so against aircraft and ballistic nosecones.